zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Caroline Botelho
Caroline Judith Botelho (born November 22, 1989) is a former ZOOMer. She is most notable for being the longest running one, stay in season 2 thru season 5. "ZOOMers would probably agree, and say that I'm also a good friend. My family is really great! Besides my mom and dad, I have a brother and sister. They've given me the nickname "Comet Tail" because my Dad and Grandpa used to launch me into the deep end of our olympic pool. My favorite ZOOMactivity is the ZOOMsci & Dancing Raisins. See if you can make some raisins dance! And to all the ZOOMers out there: Hope you enjoy the show! We have a blast making it. You should see all of the funnys. On the ZOOMset, I'm famous for my imagination. Like sometimes, I would wear my half ponytail to the left instead of the right." Caroline Quotes * I think I'm funny, silly and crazy. *We also have a bunch of pets: a dog. *"Parrying my enemies really butters my eggroll. *"Funny Habits?" "I sing in the shower!" *Thanks Ubbi Dubbi Comb. Guest Appearances on Other Shows *Arthur *Whitest Kids U Know Outfits she wore on ZOOM Season 2 Caroline wore a light green t-shirt and blue overalls. (Shing Ying Shieh later wore this same outfit in season 5.) *On Episode 21 in season 2, Caroline wore the baggy sweatpants and the Reeboks with the straps (with the straps) when she and Zoe Costello made string telephones. *As she was Chewing on the Book Do a ZOOM Do, Caroline wore a Pink Dress as a Baby in Season 2 Episode 2 (AKA ZOOMy Mozart) Season 3 Caroline wore a blue denim vest over a middle sleeved pink shirt. The denim vest had some flowers embroidered on the collar. The blue denim vest had to be taken off because it was easily flammable during the segment Cafe ZOOM. Season 4 Caroline wore a navy blue and light blue t-shirt with horizontal stripes. (Garrett DiBona wore something like that for the show's 5th season, but the one Caroline had on had a white collar.) Season 5 Caroline wore braces and a navy blue sweater jacket over an orange tank top. Trivia *Caroline's last name is Portuguese. *Caroline admits that she was allergic to tomatoes. *Her trademark is her wide smile. *In a way, Caroline's voice sounded similar to Annick Obonsawin before her voice deepened. *Growing up at home, she had one older sister named Nina and one younger brother. *On a special season 1 reunion episode, Caroline was asked to introduce in front of the camera to the ZOOMers who left the show. The names is with Pablo, Lynese, Keiko, David, and Jared, who was killed in a car accident in 2006. *Caroline was young enough to appear in both the 6th and 7th seasons because she was under the age limit. However, she looked too old to be on the show, so she left after the 5th season. **Despite this, she took the time to visit with the season 6 cast. *She is notable for being in many ZOOM specials. *After ZOOM ended Caroline's braces came off and from 2009-2010 she was the host for ATETV (Advanced Technological Education Television).﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ *Caroline appeared on a special ZOOM episode with the ZOOMers she met over the years titled "ZOOM: America's Kids Remember" who happened to be Alisa, Kenny, Kaleigh, Buzz, Rachel, Aline, and Eric. **Caroline went through puberty after the 20 regular episodes of the show's 4th season concluded when this special episode premiered on VHS in 2002. It was about time too. **What Caroline wore for "ZOOM: America's Kids Remember" will be for the show's 5th season. She wore braces and a navy blue sweater jacket over an orange tank top. (A photo in the gallery section seen below is there for full proof.) *Caroline graduated from University of Massachusetts Amherst in class of 2012. *Caroline and her husband is married to Jake Krilovich on April 8, 2017. *Caroline was the Baby at the End of ZOOMy Mozart when Frances said "And you were the Little Tiny Baby at the End of ZOOMy Mozart, you were laying on your Stomach before you could push Yourself Up" *Caroline holds on to a twinkling star when the ZOOMers are singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in Ubbi Dubbi. *Caroline is using an Ubbi Dubbi Comb. List of ZOOMers Caroline met Multiple times *Zoe Costello (season 1 and season 2) *Alisa Besher (season 1 and season 2) *Ray McMore (season 2) *Claudio Schwartz (season 2) *Jessica "Jessie" Ogungbadero (season 2) *Kenny Yates (season 2 and season 3) *Frances Domond (season 3) *Eric Rollins (season 3) *Rachel Redd (season 3 and season 4) *Kaleigh Cronin (season 3 and season 4) *Kevin "Buzz" Barrette (season 3) *Aline Barta (season 4 and season 5) *Garrett DiBona (season 4 and season 5) *Matt Runyon (season 4) *Estuardo "Essy" Alvizures (season 4 and season 5) *Mike Hansen (season 5) *Kortney Sumner (season 5) *Shing Ying Shieh (season 5) Once *David Toropov *Lynese Browder *Jared Nathan *Pablo Velez Jr. *Keiko Yoshida *Francesco Tena (off camera) *Cara Harvey (off camera) *Kyle Larrow (off camera) *Maya Morales (off camera) Gallery n_a.jpg|Caroline's basketball photo (Taken from ZOOMy Bach) 5.jpg|Caroline's season 2 outfit. 6.jpg 13.jpg zpic1.jpg zpic2.jpg Claudpic3.jpg|What is Caroline doing with Claudio? ZOOMSet_for_Season_2-3.jpg|Caroline on the floor with Alisa posing together. 9.jpg|Caroline as a dog. carolinepic1.jpg carolinepic2.jpg|Caroline holding balloon animals. carolinepic3.jpg|Caroline's season 3 outfit. ZOOMSet_for_Season_3-2.jpg|Caroline posing for the camera. ZOOMSet_for_Season_3-9.jpg|Caroline by the stove. ZOOMSet_for_Season_3-11.jpg|Caroline and Kaleigh hug together for the photoshoot. ZOOMSet_for_Season_3-15.jpg|Caroline peeking from behind the refrigerator. homepage.jpg n_a2.jpg|Caroline and her sister Nina talking about the 9/11 attack on a special Zoom episode. n_a3.jpg 4l3odd.jpg|Caroline's season 4 outfit. ZOOMRoom-7.jpg|Caroline in the ZOOM room wearing a blue striped short sleeved shirt. Zpic05-16.jpg Zpic0517.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg|Caroline's season 5 outfit. Y.jpg|Caroline's outfits from ZOOM. Closing to ZOOMy Mozart 2000 VHS.png|Caroline as a Baby at the End of ZOOMy Mozart Zpic06-10.jpg|Veteran ZOOMer, Caroline, pays a visit to the season 6 cast. 786.jpg 978.jpg 31.jpg 40.jpg 102.jpg 550.jpg 07.jpg 500.jpg 74.jpg 71.jpg 75.jpg 90.jpg 54.jpg 24.jpg anigif_enhanced-19730-1393708654-14.gif 823434.jpg 904588735.jpg anigif_enhanced-21004-1393708666-11.gif 67453824563827.jpg RRekw.jpg External Links *Caroline Botelho at IMDB *Caroline Botelho on Twitter *Caroline Botelho on YouTube *ATETV *Caroline Botelho wedding announcement at NearlyWeds Category:Zoom Girls Category:Zoom Cast Category:Zoom Season 2 Category:Zoom Season 3 Category:Zoom Season 4 Category:Zoom Season 5 Category:ZOOMers who were the only Kid in a Video Category:Zoom: America's Kids Remember